My Pale Moon, My Black Heart
by Val-Creative
Summary: EARLIER WRITING. BE WARNED. RemusSirius. One Shot. Song fic. Romance. Completed.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in any shape, way, or form. Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Everything between the boxes, in italics and bold, and in quotations is Savage Garden's!

A/N: This is filled with slash, some fluff, angst, and others. It's one-shot and song fic. I heard this song "I Knew I Loved You" and thought immediately of Remus and Sirius. If you don't like slash, don't read.

=====

__

My Pale Moon, My Black Heart

"I love you."

Remus Lupin looked up quietly to one of his best friends, Sirius Black, watching a Muggle soap opera. He was indeed obsessed. He cried out, "No; he's lying Margie! He's Davie's evil twin brother Danny!"

Remus laughed and went back to his book.

His other best friends, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were in the kitchens, most likely stuffing their faces of pudding and soup.

He glanced back at Sirius, who was staring at Peter's portable mini television set. He smiled widely at his arrogant best friend, his black glossy ringlets fell over his face as his curious ebony eyes watched the screen eagerly, his tongue just touching the corner of his mouth.

Remus swallowed hard, watching that mouth and felt himself tense up, his stomach dissolving into butterflies. He wanted to taste those velvety deep pink lips that lusciously-

James and Peter stepped inside the red and gold Common Room, they stared at him. Remus glanced away and concentrated on his book.

There was silence.

James pushed back his raven-colored untidy hair and blinked his hazel eyes, "Umm...goodnight." Peter nodded his mousy colored head and watery eyes; they headed upstairs as Sirius shushed them. A moment passed as the television music swelled dramatically and Remus heard Sirius shout desperately, "No! Don't kiss him, No Margie! No! NO!" Remus laughed in till his sides hurt.

=====

**"Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend"**

=====  
  
The rain came pouring down the first night of sleeping at Hogwarts for the sixth year boys.

Sirius steadily awoke to the sounds of moans coming from the bed beside him. He sat up groggily and murmured, "Huh?" Sirius pushed aside the blankets and stood up in his black silk pajama bottoms. He saw Remus groaning in his sleep, Sirius shook his arm, "Moony?"

His soft tawny eyes opened and he whispered, "Wha-?"

Sirius frowned; "You were having another nightmare. Are you alright?" Remus took in a shaky breath as sweat beaded his forehead, "Yeah. I'm sorry I woke you up Padfoot."

The dark haired boy shrugged, "I kinda already was." Remus's teeth chattered, "I'm cold Sirius." He looked around and gave him another sheet, "Here." Sirius covered him up gently, his hands brushing across the jagged scar on Remus's bare shoulder. Remus gave him a funny look, like he was looking at him for the first time.

Soon, he fell asleep.

Sirius crawled back into his bed and laid down, listening to Remus's subtle even breathing.

Something washed over him, a feeling of more then longing protection for his friend. Sirius shook it off as a side effect of being up late and fell into a deep sleep.

======

**"I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe**

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life"**

=====  
_  
  
There was screaming and yelling._

A trembling young girl was curled up into her yellow covers, jolting into an upright fetal position, listening attentively in the dark, to the war just outside the door. Her long wavy blonde hair hung limply around her freckly face.

Her glistening brown eyes were wide and frightened, a shadow caused her head to jerk up and an older boy sat beside her, holding her hand.

She hugged him for dear life and he smiled comfortingly at her, "It will be over soon Cassie. I promise." The boy was skinny, with bright eyes and light hair sticking up on his head with spikes. Cassie whimpered, "Tell me a story Remus, like I was little." He cradled her closer and said, "Ok. Once upon a time, in a small hospital on a beautiful spring day, the loveliest little baby girl was born in a quiet hospital room."

She giggled, "That's me!" Glass shattered, interrupted the peace, as a few shards lay visible under the door, near the lighted crack. The little girl blinked and looked at him with wide serious eyes, "Will you take care of me?" The boy stared into them and clutched her tighter-

- The deathly glow of the moon - intense pain took him - puddles of fresh red blood - good blood - his father's angry voice - a gunshot -

The vague horror memories trickled away as smoke floated around Remus in his dream state. He was standing in his robes and saw a fully formed Sirius walk to him seductively. He was so close and wearing those pajamas loved to see him in -

Sirius pushed back his hair good-naturedly and brought his lips to Remus's, he smelled like an exotic fruit. The sixteen-year-old couldn't resist pressing closer to him. . . 

=====

**"There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my best friend"**

=====

James stepped into the dormitory, yawning slightly and noticed the lump in the bed nearby.

"Sirius? Sirius, get up."

He blinked sleepily, a dream he was having was disappearing and it was...gone. "Hmm?" James said dully, "It's morning mate, if you don't get up, you'll miss breakfast." Sirius tried to grasp his dream and couldn't, he sighed defeated and got showered.

Everyone was in the Great Hall, chatting away and shoveling down food. Sirius watched James gawk at red haired Lily Evans from down the table; she was eating cereal and reading a sustained book at the same time. Sirius heave a sigh, "Give it up Prongs, she isn't going to go out with you. You're out of your league on this one." James propped up his elbow on the table, "I can't help it. I think I'm in love with her Padfoot."

Sirius shook his curly head and saw Remus sit down; looking sickly. James glanced at him concerned, "Are you ok Moony?" Sirius answered absentmindedly; "He was having a rough night." Peter, sitting beside him, looked at him surprised. Sirius answered quickly, "I heard him. Didn't you?"

James eyed them both and Remus picked up his leather-bounded book, burying his face. Just then, Lily walked over to him, ignoring everyone else coolly, "Hey Remus, want to help me study?" James messed his hair.

Remus looked up, pink on his cheeks, "Sure."

He left; glancing back at Sirius. Lily gave dark looks at James, who was staring at her departing bottom. Sirius watched them leave and James whispered to him, "Do you think Lily likes Remus?" Sirius rolled his eyes sarcastically, "No; she's using him to make you jealous." James glanced back at their direction, "Wow. You could be right. I always knew she fancied me!"

Sirius slapped his forehead as James began daydreaming.

=====

**"I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe**

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life"**

=====

In the library, Remus sat with Lily, who was busy at work. He lifted his quill and caught her looking at him with her flickering emerald green eyes, "Remus; I'm getting this feeling."

He asked, a bit nervous, "About what?" Lily shrugged, her straight dark red hair flowing over her shoulders, "You and Sirius." His face turned super red and he slumped deeper into his chair, "What about us?" She blurted out, "Remus, are you gay?"

He gave a soft gasp and nearly fell out of his chair in shock, but there was no escaping the truth. Remus hesitated then nodded slowly. Lily didn't look surprised, "I always had this notion....I just never had enough evidence." She touched his shoulder, "I think it's great you found someone you like to be around...unlike some of us."

Lily gritted her teeth and buried her book into her bag. Remus stopped her from leaving, "Lily, I think you should give James a chance. Seriously, he's a good guy. He just needs someone to cool him down." She didn't say anything and they got up, going to find the others. James and Sirius were outside by the shade of the trees. Lily, at first, made no eye contact then plopped down beside James. He stared at her amazed and she said snippy, "Let's just call this a start."

Lily took out her book and began reading; James looked at Remus who smiled knowingly. Sirius was surprised too.

A few minutes passed and the day was dragging on. Around late afternoon, the four of them were still outside. Lily was standing beside the lake, watching the sunset as James had his arms around her waist, his chin on her shoulder and they said nothing. Their friends watched them, Sirius turned to Remus, "How did you do it?"

Remus shrugged, "I told her that James was a good guy." He gave a laugh and Remus watched the sunset also. A strong hand slipped around his shoulder and Sirius was watching him happily, Remus leaned on him closer, content silence fell around them.

===== __

**"A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you"**

====

"Sirius?"

The tallest Marauder looked at Remus, who was staring at him with slightly questionable eyes. Sirius frowned, getting closer, "What is it Moony?" Remus took in a breath, they were standing outside History of Magic, class was about to start.

"Sirius, I...um-"

Padfoot sighed, shifting his books, "Listen, can this wait in till we get inside?" The golden haired boy forced a smile, "Sure." They entered and Remus sat in a sunlit corner, mentally screaming.

Oh Merlin, he wanted to tell the thick bloke! He would be too damn chicken later! Professor Binns began droning on with his tedious voice.

His friends were getting ready to take notes and going to sleep. As most of class drifted off into dream land, Sirius sat beside Remus and whispered, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

The somewhat shy boy mumbled, "Um....."

Sirius gave him his full attention and Remus stared into those endless dark eyes, he found pale blue specks in the iris's.

They danced around like twinkling stars, he couldn't find the words. They were jumbled up, Sirius bit his lower lip, making him moan quietly. The ebony haired boy was starting to look bored and a bit disappointed.

"Well, since you have nothing to say-"

Remus couldn't control, all logic left him. He grabbed Padfoot by the shoulders and brought his lips over his, overpowering him in a passionate kiss. His lips were exactly what he dreamed. This moment was....absolute. Remus pulled away, not believing what he just did, "Sirius, I-"

The dark eyed boy cut him off with a satisfied kiss, caressing the werewolf's silky soft cheek.

The only person who witnessed this event was a certain red head.

====

**"I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life"**

====

"I love you."

Sirius looked into the boy's wonderful eyes, "Love you too Moony." Remus curled up beside him on the couch, resting his head on the other's broad chest. They lay contently with each other, Remus smirked, "You're missing your favorite show."

Sirius gently lifted the blonde's face to his, "This is well worth it." A smile appeared on Remus's face and mumbled softly.

"My Black Heart." Sirius murmured back sleepily, "My Pale Moon."

Fin.

* * *


End file.
